


Nightstalker

by OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH



Series: Nightstalker [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, F/F, Journalism, M/M, So everyone give it up for America's first lady to crossdress and serve in the Continental Army!, The Author Regrets Everything, The qpq universe needed a Harvey Levin character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH/pseuds/OscarthegrouchILOVETRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deborah Sampson, editor of the most cutthroat political gossip site in DC, learns about George Washington's affair with his personal assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightstalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> What the hell am I doing. 
> 
> Based off of Quid Pro Quo, and two excellent profiles of Harvey Levin/TMZ.

FROM: Deborah Sampson

TO: “Nightstalker Newsroom”

RE: because nobody fucking reads the goddamn style guide and keeps pitching “I saw George Washington chatting with some twink at the gym” at morning meetings

Cc: Legal

A REMINDER:

I realize that a lot of you don't get laid all that often, but making small talk doesn't equal gay sex.

Additionally, we do not out low level staffers, no-name officials, or politicians with a B rating or higher from the HRC. All of this shit is in the Style Guide.

Now, if any of you get a tip that Sen. Washington gets nabbed cruising at the Regan Airport bathroom, then yes, call me and we'll run it. I will also call Satan to inform him that Hell won the bid for The Winter Olympics. 

However, publishing idle rumors with no evidence to back them up, especially when they're about one of the most ambitious politicians on the Hill, is a really, really great way to get served with a libel suit, and a left hook from Mr. Washington. Take that shit to Gawker.

-D

 

And Thomas Paine had called Deborah “a ruthless peddler of sleaze, with no sense of ethics or human compassion.” Little did he know.

 

***

 

VIDEO: WASHINGTON AIDE BLOWS HIS LID AT PRESS CONFERENCE

Deborah had posted footage as soon as they got it. She was transfixed, not only by this kid’s meltdown, but what personal assistant had the cash for a Ted Baker suit?

***

FROM: Deborah Sampson

TO: [ T.Jefferson@Senate.gov ](mailto:T.Jefferson@Senate.gov)

RE: Some free advice

I'd recommend sending any future tips from a burner email, Senator Jefferson.

-D

 

Of course it wasn't his kid. Washington and the rest of the unit had spent their week in St. Croix relaxing on the beach, drinking daquiris, trying to unwind after the mission. A cursory records check confirmed it-the dates didn't match up.

A call to Lafayette confirmed that yes, they’d heard about this, no the office wasn't going to dignify Jefferson’s rumor with a statement, and this is all off the record.

Very well..Washington wasn't going to deny anything that gave the impression that he fucks women.

***

Hercules Mulligan was the only person in town willing to make custom suits for women. He was a decent contact, though Deborah could tell that there were some cards he kept close to his chest.

Alexander Hamilton wasn't one of them.

They were roomates, Herc met him when he was at FIT and Alex was at Columbia. He was smart, had a tendency to run his mouth, and an aversion to sleep.

“How long has he been working for Washington?”

“A month or so? They came in two weeks ago. George had me rush alterations on a Burberry tux for him. Something about a gala.”

***

The shoe finally dropped after Molly started investigating wage theft claims against Tavola Toscana. Deb had tagged along to a worker meeting for the simple fact that overworked underpaid restaurant workers had the best dirt on everyone in the district.

Deborah learned that the waitstaff had to give the owners 10 dollars of their tips every hour, and that a busboy had seen Washington on a date with Hamilton, and had a cell phone picture of him feeding pasta to prove it.

_Fucking hell, George. This kid must suck the chrome off a trailer hitch if you'really being this careless._

***

Washington wasn't one to date his staff. He typically chose mid-management private sector professional twinks for casual relationships that didn't usually include buying designer suits, or reenacting scenes from _Lady and the Tramp._

And this wasn't some “Ooh, look at me, I'm the governor of New Jersey, I'm just gonna appoint my idiot boyfriend to a position he's totally unqualified for hope you don't mind OOPS I’m a corrupt bastard who also crossdresses guess I'll resign and enroll in divinity school” clusterfuck. Press briefing shitfits aside, Alex seemed to be good at his job. He served in Afghanistan before getting a Master's at Columbia. He didn't get eaten alive by the foster care system.

Whatever this was, George was smitten and was being careless.

And then the President died.

***

_Nightstalker_ scooped everyone thanks to one of Franklin’s girlfriends, and a med student at Cheney. The newsroom buzzed with speculation about President Adams pick for a VP. Washington’s name was mentioned over and over again as the appointment for Veep.

_Shit._

America was founded on sex scandals. Barack Obama had become General of the Continental Army because his rival was caught trying to force his wife to attend orgies. The third President was impeached for fucking around with a servant. But Americans had a very short memory when it came to history, and a knee-jerk reaction to anything that wasn't missionary with the lights off.

George and Deborah had looked out for each other at Fort Stewart, at Hunter, in Kuwait. George once picked up an Army Ranger by the scruff of his neck and tossed him down a flight of stairs after grabbing Deb’s ass in some Savannah dive bar. Deborah’s camaraderie with George meant that no one suspected that either of them was gay.

If she knew, it was only a matter of time until Gawker and Breitbart knew. And they wouldn't be so understanding. 

The busboy had been paid handsomely for their photo, and signed an ironclad contract giving exclusive rights.

It was the least she could do.

***

FROM: Deborah Sampson

TO: Nightstalker Editorial Team

RE: off chasing foxes

I will be out of the office today. Last reporter to show up gets to sort through Theodosia Prevost’s trash. Do not try to contact me unless:

-Ms. Hemmings agrees to our offer

-You find folic acid bottles in Theo’s trash

-Someone sends us HD video of Jefferson railing Madison over his podium in Congress

-D

 

To: [GW]

 

Meet me at Molly’s office at 2. Bring your assistant. We need to talk. You'd better have a plan.

 

From: [GW]

 

Christ.

 

To: [GW]

 

Exactly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Governor of New Jersey is a composite between Jim McGreevey and one of the first colonial governors of New Jersey, who was indeed thrown out for crossdressing. Politics!
> 
> The QpQ verse has a flipped presidential order, so that's a Clinton reference rather than a Jefferson reference. 
> 
> TMZ and The Enquirer have been known to dig through the trash to get leads and scoops. Journalism is a very noble profession.


End file.
